Dangerous Games
by LunaticDream
Summary: Welcome to the Dangerous Games! Feel free to send in any Truth or Dares! The story will be rated T due to future cursing. Since this will be in story format, most T or D might be in more detailed description. For those who wants to be guest stars, please list that in the bottom of the T o D you send in! GUEST STARS FOR EVERY CHAPTER will be randomly picked!


**Dangerous Games**

**a.k.a Truth or Dare**

**:: Introduction::**

Nobody would have expected a major kidnap of more than thirty students and eleven adults in one afternoon. It wasn't something that many people would have expected. In more precise words, nobody knew about the kidnapping incident, not even their own family who was obviously trolled by the girl in scarlet red cloak carrying a basket of fresh apples like Little Red Riding hood.

Tenma woke up in an unknown dark room with a few dark velvet curtains and a dim light from the lantern that was hanging up on the ceiling to be the room's only light source. He found himself surrounded by a bunch of sleeping bodies. A few were awake before him, most are starting to wake up and some looks like the won't be waking up until a couple of minutes later. Taking a closer look, Tenma could only recognize a few sleeping people as his team mates and people from other teams. The rest, he couldn't make out due to the shortage of light.

"Where are we?" Shinsuke who just woke up seconds ago with a few of the other sleeping people asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know either." Tenma replied, trying to count how many of his teammates were present in the dark room.

Voices filled the dark room as most people woke up questioning on how they got here.

The coaches and other legendary soccer player were suddenly going frantic when the puzzles in their mind suddenly fit together. It seems like they were the only people in the room that understand what was happening. Students that were awake was looking at their superior with a 'what the fuck is happening' look. It wasn't an everyday thing to see the coaches huddling together and crying like a girl.

BAM! A sudden sound of crashing along with the noise of shattering glasses were heard. Everyone that turned around to find where the sound came from was only greeted by a cyan colored hair girl.

"SAFE!" She happily said when landing safely on the ground with bother her foot. Pieces of shattered glasses and ripped curtains that was accidentally tore of when crashing through the window scattered on the ground beside her. Kariya who recognize the cyan hair girl as his Sun Garden friend was at his spot gaping like a fish.

"Yuna Tsukiko! Did I not tell you to enter from the door like a normal person?" A piercing loud yelling voice echoed the room as a figured flung open and stormed in from the door hidden behind a curtain three meters away from the group of frantic adults.

"Ehh...sorry, I'll pay you later," Tsukiko said in an apologetic tone, but was soon replaced by a mischievous smile that sends chills down Kariya's spine."But first, we need to begin with our show!"

The mysterious figure just nodded her head, pressed the red button on the remote she was holding to turn on the lights and followed behind Tsukiko who was rushing towards the visible stage. The girls grabbed a microphone from the podium and stood at the center of the stage.

"Boys and Girls, Geniuses and Idiots, Managers, Soccer Players and Coaches, I welcome you to the 'Dangerous Games' also known as Truth or Dare, one of the most loved game in human history! I am the co-host Yuna Tsukiko!" The cyan haired girl said into the mic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The older generation cried when hearing the words 'truth', 'or' and 'dares'. It was the top three most feared words in their personal dictionary.

"And I am Rukia, Yukimura Rukia! I would like to thank everyone for being able to join with us today!" The mysterious girl ignored the cries and introduced herself in an excited voice. Taking of the hood of her scarlet red cloak, Rukia revealed herself to everyone in the room.

Yukimura, who was sitting in the ocean of kidnapped people stared at his sister in disbelief. Never once did the idea of his sweet and lovable little sister kidnapping him and his friends for playing Truth or Dare ever popped into his mind. It was something unexpected.

"As for the coaches and first generation people, you guys won't have to participate," The adults suddenly stopped crying and erupted into cheers, cutting Tsukiko in the middle of her sentence, "_UNLESS_ the audience demands for it!" The cyan hair girl continued earning some "Awww," and "Boo,"s.

"But for most of your time here, you guys can just have fun and enjoy the show! There's food if anyone wants them!" Rukia quickly added.

"Because we did not prepare any truth or dares for today's show, we will just end it with the cast falling into the sea of fans!"

"Wait...what do you mean?" The cast started to question. Without answering their questions, the Tsukiko just pressed a random blue button on the remote Rukia was holding and the ground below them suddenly rumbled and split into half with the younger cast falling into the sea of fans.

"Oh Ehm Gee! Tenma-kun!" One fangirl squealed in delight when seeing Tenma and his friends drop down into the fangirl pit.

A random fan suddenly rushed over and gave Shindou a sloppy kiss on his cheeks, "Aww~ Shindou-sama! I love youuu~ CHU~"

"KYAAAAAAA~"

"My bias finally came for me~ "The fangirls happily screamed and glomped down the cast one by one.

"SAVE USSSSSSSS!" The victims cried for desperately, but their screams were useless. Nobody could save them...or at least they need to wait till somebody finds a twenty meter long ladder for them to climb up.

* * *

Ali: Hihi! I'm back again! This is the first time I tried to write a story format ToD fic, so please bare with me! I hope you like the first introduction chapter! I also apologize for my horrible grammar skills. -bows- U.U I'm still in the experimenting and editing stage.

Disclaimer: Ali does not own anyone other than Yukimura Rukia. Yuna Tsukiko belongs to Neko and Niky and the rest belongs to Level-5!

Ali: Don't forget to send in some Truth and Dares for the next chapter/show/episode. For people who wants to be **GUEST STAR**, (YES I AM ACCEPTING GUEST STARS) please either put that **on your review** along with the truth or dares **OR** PM me. I will be picking the guest stars from the chapter's review and sending an Guest Star character form to your PM box. Thank you, and see you soon ;)


End file.
